


Creature of the night

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inmates debate what supernatural creature Howell most resembles. Pure silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the night

It was a dull day in EmCity, the tv was down due to bad weather and the gym stank to high hell from being flooded after one of Agammenon’s digs. The inmates decided to pass time by debating which creature Howell most resembled. The stakes were high, the winner chose who got to take Ryan’s place with Claire next.

”So what is she?” asked Ryan with a bored expression. “Succubus? They fucked people in their sleep and had their kids. “  
“So you weren’t awake for your time with her?” asked Keller.  
“I was. Succubi are sneaky bitches; they take the shape of people you love. So she ain’t that. She had her own face the whole time.”  
“Witch. A real bruja. She can curse you if you don’t watch it,” said Miguel.  
“Nah. Vampire. She sucks the life out of you and then gives you her disease,” said Beecher.  
“Aren’t vampires supposed to be pale? And if they’re female hot and kinda into other women. She’s a demon. She has claws and is kinda scary,” said Keller.  
“I still say she’s a bruja who’ll steal your cojones if you don’t watch it” said Miguel.  
“Mine are fine,” snapped Ryan.  
“I didn’t say she stole yours just that she tried to,” muttered Miguel.  
“Vampire,” repeated Beecher patiently. “The woman is draining life forces..Look at how tired Ryan is.”  
“Shut it Beech, she’s a Banshee. They appear in times of distress and screech at you,” said Ryan. “She has a mouth on her”  
“You should know. I’d never go near her” said Keller.  
“You’d be surprised; she can suck like a hoover. Bet you never had it so good.”  
Keller just smirked meaningfully at Beecher.  
“Okay, okay I got it..Werewolf. When her aunty flow visits she gets hairy and scary like one anyway,” said Ryan.  
“Very funny. Well she aint a fae that’s for sure..they’re glamorous and pretty,” said Beecher.  
“I got it..Lamia. They eat kids, “ said Keller.  
“Yeah, yeah..Medusa..she turned men to stone,”said Ryan.  
“A gorgon?” suggested Keller.  
“The Medusa is a gorgon, yes..from the Greek mythology..she has snakes for hair and is hideously ugly” remarked Beecher. “You win Ryan. So who gets to do Claire?”  
“Nobody. I wouldn’t wish that on anybody. You can try if you want.”  
“No, thanks, “said Beecher and noticed Keller looking pleased.  
“So what are you boys talking about?” asked Howell.  
“Nothing,” said Keller and tried to look less amused than he was.  
“Good. Now go back to your pods. You’ll be in lockdown soon. We have some trouble with the plumbing.”  
They all muttered and left. Claire sighed. What a fucking job babysitting these clowns. They were vampires draining her life force day by day with their pointless nonsense.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at the Oz-prompt-a-thon:The TV is busted in Em City & rec time has been cancelled due to black mold (or some other reason) in the gym. A bored Beecher, Keller, O'Reily, and Oz character of your choice discuss, debate, argue what type of supernatural creature Claire Howell comes closest to in temperment/character (banshee, succubus, vampire, demon, witch, etc). Winner chooses who f*cks Howell.


End file.
